Our Song
by evergreeneyes
Summary: A pretty fluffy Draco/Hermione songfic to 'Our Song' by Talyor Swift.


**A/N:**** 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. Dedicated to Kitty-Iheartu, who inspired me to have a go at my own song-fic (go check out her stuff if you have time :D).**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car**

It had taken a lot of effort to get Draco to hire a car to drive to her parents' house (so as not to frighten them by apparating), but that wasn't what Hermione was thinking about now.

**He's got one-hand feel on the steering wheel**

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes; that was her Draco - always over-confident, even when driving without a license…

**The other on my heart**

The Slytherin looked around and caught her eye and Hermione's heart did that little fluttery thing. Damn him for having that kind of control over her!

**I looked around, turned the radio down**

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind from the haze which he had induced and leaned forward, twisting the volume down so that conversation would be possible.

**He says baby is something wrong?**

Draco's smooth voice was easily distinguishable from the singer's gravely crooning.

"Baby, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

**I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song**

Hermione smiled to reassure him and replied with a shake of the head,

"Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song; you know, like Harry and Ginny have 'Mary's Song'…"

**And he says...**

The blond gave his trademark smirk.

"Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laughT

he first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again"

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day**

Hermione's day had been a _disaster_. She hadn't been in a very good mood after Draco had basically summed up their whole relationship as an argument, and then he'd insulted her mother's cooking and her father's job ("So you look at people's teeth? Is that because they wouldn't let you be a proper Healer?"). Bloody git.

**Had gone all wrong and been trampled on**

Well, after that _of course_ there had been a row. They'd driven back to his house, yelling all the way, and then he'd had the nerve to suggest she should sleep over… Well, things had been said, vases had been thrown (by Hermione, while Draco stood there looking infuriatingly calm and collected)

**And lost and thrown away**

and she'd stormed out and apparated away, angry tears threatening to overflow.

**Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed**

Hermione was so mad, so busy thinking up various ways to maim her boyfriend,

**I almost didn't notice all the roses**

that she very nearly didn't see the ocean of flowers which adorned her hallway. Hermione tried to keep the glare on her face, but it just wouldn't stay put. It was so typical of Draco to think he could fix everything with flowers, and so typical of him to go ridiculously overboard; there wasn't a surface in her house that wasn't covered in pink roses (it was always pink roses, because he said they matched her cheeks when she blushed).

**And the note that said...**

The bushy-haired young woman plucked a piece of parchment from the air which had been following her around the house and smiled gently at the familiar, elegant script. The note said,

"Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again"

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**

And try as she might,

**Waited for something to come along**

Hermione couldn't think of anything she would rather listen to

**That was as good as our song...**

than their song.

When they met for dinner the next evening, Draco greeted her at the front door of Malfoy Manor, wordlessly took her hand and led her up to a large balcony, with a table laid for two. When the first course arrived, a red velvet box came with it. Hermione opened it and inside sat a beautiful ring; a large emerald held in place by gold shaped like a miniature lion and snake. The lion twisted its head and roared up at her.

"Let me explain," said Draco.

**Cause our song is the slamming screen door**

(when I've made you angry just because you look so damn hot when you're mad about something)

**Sneaking out late, tapping on his window**

(when I braved the wrath of Snape to come up from the dungeons at night and I flew up to your window and knocked, because I knew you'd be up late studying, and you just got on the broom without even questioning it, even though you hate flying, and we soared above the Forbidden Forest and above the castle)

**When we're on the phone and he talks real slow**

(how I wanted to hear your voice so much I bought one of those damn muggle phone-contraptions and it took me ages to work out how to ring you)

**Cause it's late and his mama don't know**

(and we'd stay up talking all night, but I'd have to be really quiet because I hadn't told Mother and Father how I was breaking all of their pureblood-only regulations)

**Our song is the way he laughs**

(how you laughed at me when I thought there were real elves inside your television, acting out the stories, and how I laughed at you when I tried to teach you Quidditch and you didn't even last a minute without falling off)

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"**

(how I knew you were special when I couldn't work up the nerve to kiss you until our _third date_, when normally I'd bedded a girl by then)

**And when I got home, fore I said amen**

(how after I see you, you're the only thing I can think about for days)

**Asking God if he could play it again**

(and I just wished I could relive our time together over and over again during the war when I couldn't see you)."

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undoneIn the front seat of his car**

**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**

**And I... wrote down our song..... **

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**A/N:**** Let me know if any of that didn't make sense…**

**Since this is my first song-fic, I'd really appreciate any feedback!**

**I'm thinking of doing the Harry/Ginny one to 'Mary's Song'.**

**And if you have time please go to my profile and check out my poll :D**


End file.
